<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>56 Days by ficsandcatsandficsandcats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993974">56 Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats'>ficsandcatsandficsandcats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Request: Perhaps a fic where the reader has the ability to see how long she has to live, realizes the days are limited, and does literally everything in her power to make Jaskier smile as much as possible before the number reaches 0 (without telling him why) just so her last memories can be of him, happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>56 Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the 56th day you panicked.</p><p>The seer’s words haunted you and you sought out Yennefer to deny what you’d been told but she hadn’t been able to offer you more than empathy and advice. Spend the time doing what would please you best for the next 55 days you had on this earth. You didn’t know what that would be until you saw Jaskier. Sweet Jaskier, blissfully unaware of the cursed knowledge you held and you made a vow to try and fit a lifetime’s worth of happiness into the quickly fleeting days.</p><p>You traveled with him as he performed, becoming his barker and singing his praises. You got into a fist fight with Valdo Marx and won. You were more patient, more tender, more generous, more loving. You tried so hard to be more until you noticed he was growing concerned and then you tried to fall back into a sort of normal rhythm.</p><p>On the 30th day you took him to the Coast.</p><p>“I think if I had my choice I would die here,” Jaskier said as the two of you gazed out onto an endless expanse of ocean, the sunset casting orange hues across the sky. Your heart clenched at his words and you forced an amused tone to your voice.</p><p>“Oh?” you asked.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about it.”</p><p>“Death?”</p><p>“The future in general, death included. I’ve been trying to sort out how I want to spend my days,” he said and then turned to you and added, “D’you ever do that?”</p><p>You couldn’t force yourself to meet his eyes, staring straight ahead and nodding.</p><p>“I think I know what it is I want, Y/N,” he said, his voice growing soft. You could feel his eyes on your face and you forced yours to meet his gaze, the pale blue eyes you’d spend ages staring into but had such little time left to see.</p><p>“Marry me,” he said. Time stopped. Just for an instant. Just long enough for you to consider his words, worrying it was cruel to offer a life so quickly expiring, or if it would be crueler to deny him this. To deny yourself the gift of being his wife even in this short time. The tears that fell from your eyes were wiped away with gentle hands and he pulled you in for a kiss.</p><p>“Is that a yes?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes,” you answered. You said it because you wanted it and you wanted to say yes as often as possible for as long as you could.</p><p>On the 29th day you were married. You’d insisted on doing it immediately and he eagerly complied, finding someone in the nearby town to perform the ceremony. You knew he was sad that Geralt couldn’t be there but it was a small sacrifice in the end. He hadn’t had the chance to buy you a ring but he took the signet he usually wore and slid it onto your left hand and you assured him it was more precious than the rarest diamond.</p><p>The 21st day was hardest. He asked you about children, whether you wanted them and how many you should have. You played along, describing the future you’d dreamt of but always imagined would happen one day. One day that no long existed. Not for you, in any case, but it cheered your heart to imagine him being a father for someone, someday. You loved him just enough for the thought to make you happier than it made you angry that you could never have that with him.</p><p>On the 5th day Jaskier found you wading in the ocean, angry tears streaming down your face as you screamed and screamed for agonies you were forced to bear alone. He tried to get you to talk to him, cajoled you and held you and argued and had your first fight over it. Even this was a gift, in a way, a new experience to share as well as making up after as he pressed apologies into your skin with his mouth and hands and found you hungry for everything he had to offer.</p><p>On the last day you made the hard choice of sending Jaskier away. You knew it would happen and you insisted that he meet Geralt in the nearby village when he heard he was passing through. You wondered idly if Yennefer had sent Geralt their way as a gift to you so you had the choice whether to put Jaskier through being there as you died. As he lifted his lute to his back you held his face in your hands and committed every inch of his face to memory. The soft grip of his arms around you and the warmth of his body. The eyes you were blessed to gaze into. The eyes that were filled with so much love you could drown in it. When you kissed him, the last kiss you would ever receive, you pushed back tears and forced the brightest smile you could summon. When he turned to give you a final wave you made sure it was a good moment for him to remember. A final gift and memory of you waving with a wide smile, the sun casting you in a brilliant glow.</p><p>“Jaskier,” you called out suddenly before you could stop yourself. He turned back around one last time.</p><p>“I will love you forever,” you said. He cocked his head at you in confusion but gave you a soft smile.</p><p>“I’ll be back before long. Stay safe. I love you.”</p><p>With that he turned back around and you stood and watched long after he’d disappeared. When you got back to the little home you’d made for yourselves you pulled out one of his doublets and clutched it tight to your chest, burying your head in the pillow that smelled like him, in the still-warm impression his body left in the bed, and you waited, determined to meet death as a new adventure the way Jaskier would want you to, lulled to a final rest with the memory of his smile and the taste of his final kiss on your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>